No es amor Obsession
by InuYashaWiffey223
Summary: It's early in the morning, and Edward can't get to sleep. His mind is on Winry. Who will keep him up at night when he meets Tessaryn, a beautiful girl from a faraway city? Who will he choose in the end? Songfiction to No es amor Obsession !NO REVIEWS, N
1. Default Chapter

**:DiiSCLAiiM3r:  
I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist© or the song No es Amor (obsession)**_

* * *

__(Well it's early in the morning  
__And my heart is feeling lonely  
Just thinkin bout you baby  
Got me twisted in the head_

'Why can't I sleep? It's nearly morning and I have to get up in a bit. I need to go to sleep.' Edward let his mind wander from thing to thing. He knew he needed to get to sleep. He had to get up a 7:00 sharp the next morning.

Edward turned over onto his side and closed his eyes. All he could see were flashes of Winry. He had just gotten back from Risembool after a brief period of relaxation and getting his auto-mail repaired, AGAIN. He remembered how he and Winry had talked, the night before he had to leave.

_(And I dont know how to take it  
But it's driving me so crazy  
I dont know if it's right  
I'm tossin turning in my bed)_

Edward turned his pillow over to feel the cooler side against his face. 'Ugh. I'm never gonna get any sleep at this rate.' He sata up and put his elbows on his knees.

'Why can't I stop thinkin about her?' Edward thought. He felt a funny feeling in his stomach. What was happening to him? He knew that he didn't love her. Or maybe he did. He looked around the dark room, and then at his brother's body of armor.

He wanted desperately to ask his brother what it was like to be in love, but Al wouldn't have known. Al had never been in love, from what Ed had known. He still wanted Al's opinion, but he decided to keep the silence, He didn't want to know if Winry had loved him back. He only wanted to dream about her, and leave it at that.

He saw in the darkness, a familiarness. He looked out the window, to see the pouring rain by his bed. It seemed as if the rain knew what he was thinking and wanted to soothe him back to sleep.

Edward laid down again and pushed the covers to his side. He rubbed his face on the pillow again to find that it was, once again, hot. Edward looked to the other side of the room. He got up and walked over to the small closet he had to himself. He looked all the way to the right, where he ahd kept his spare pillows. He took one, threw it on the bed and picked up his pants. He took out his pocketwatch to check the time. It was 5 o'clock, approximately.

_(It's 5 oclock in the morning  
And I still can't sleep  
Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me  
Weak...)_

It was this time of morning where Edward went throught every emotion, if he was up. He felt more acquainted to the night than any other time of day. At night, everything could be at peace for him. He could do anything that he wanted to. The night set him free.

He went through envy, pain, joy, peace and many other feelings at night. before he went to bed, it all came back to one emotion, numbness. He couldn't feel for a few minutes. All he had to do was lay down and close his eyes to get right back to happiness. He was happy when he dreamed, because he dreamed of Winry.

It seemed that dreaming was Edward's only escape. Dreaming, at night.

_(I'm feeling hopeless in my home  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm in love Baby...)_

Edward came to the conclusion, before shutting his eyes that he loved Winry. It kept nagging at him, and this decided to go on ni his mind while he dreamed about Winry because a few minutes after he closed his eyes, he was fast asleep, for a short period of time.

* * *

Once Edward awoke, his brother was shaking him.

"Brother! We have to leave in 5 minutes to get to the office!" exclaimed Al.  
Ed felt his forehead and saw that he was sweating. 'I guess in the middle of the night I pulled the covers on me again.' Ed said, examinig the covers over his legs. He took his pants from the ground and pulled them up his legs. He took his black jacket, and pulled it over him quickly. He reached in one of the drawers, somewhat by his bed and found his brush. He quickly bushed his hair back and then held it in place. He braided his hair skillfully fast, and wrapped the ends with a black, skinny rubberband.

"Ok, I'm ready Al. Let's go!" Edward grabbed his cloak hanging on the hanger behind the door and dashed out of the room, speeding ahead of his brother. Al locked up and ran after Edward.

'Let's see. We have about five minutes to get to the office. In two I can get breakfast.' Edward thought quickly. He had been in this type of situation many times before. Being 16 and a Dog of the Military for 4 years, he considered himself to be a pro at rushing.

Edward dashed out of the small hotel's oak doors and dashed down the street . He headed into a back alley that lead to a back door of a restaraunt. Edward happened to be a very priveleged customer there, and knew he could get his food fast and for his money. Edward bust into the back door and saw a small table with a plate of food waiting for him. The owner, Sparks, was standin at the kitchen door yelling to one of the cooks to get a glass of milk. Once Edward entered, Sparks stopped yelling. The small enclosed room was always there for Edward, once he ad gotten to know Sparks. Sparks was a large man with a heavy accent from a foreign city. He had a curly mustache, with a small puffy grey beard to match.

"Hello there my boy! I figured you would want the special, as usual?" Sparks asked. "You know me all too well. Since you do, you figure that I'm in a hurry right?" Edward said, breathless.  
"Ah my boy, yes. I wrapped everything up for you so you can eat it on your way down to the office. Would you like some milk?" Sparks asked.  
"No. Milk isn't exactly one of my better tastes." Edward said. Sparks quickly gave Edward the small packaged items ad watched as Edward left the bill and dashed out of the door.

Edward found Al waiting ouside of the door and quickly grabbed Al and dragged him with him as he was running. They only had 3 minutes to get to the office, which was 5 blocks away. Edward dragged Al through the crowd and dodged nearly every person he saw. Al yelled "Excuse me" and "Pardon us" to the people who were left, bewildered by the two of them.

**_TBC..._**

:**A/N:**

OHK EVERYONE! you know the deal.  
**NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATES** so if you don't review, you don't get another chapter. If you do review, I will personally email every single reviewer the next chapter 2 days before posting it. If you review twice, well you'll still get a chapter.

Since I'm really writing a lot each chapter, I'm going to ask for at least 10 reviews in the next three days, in order to review. THIS CHAPTER WAS POSTED ON MOTHER'S DAY!

It's up to you if you want to review, but if you don't then don't expect me to write another chapter! I work hard, I play hard... or type hard..?

gash i'm so stupid.. BUT STILL!

The reviewing number remains!  
**_Kojima_**


	2. CH2 No es amor Obsession pt 2

HEY EVERYONE! okay let me start by apologizing..uhh yeah its been really hectic for me..finals and everything, trying to graduate from the 8th grade, yup pretty hard! uhh anyways, i HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR 10 REVIEWS, but i haven't gotten them yet! did you guys not read the bottom? ugh but since i love the fans that i have that DO review, i'm posting for them...not ya'll...grr and just for that i'll try to make this chapter EXTRA SUPER DUPER LONG! lmao uhm yea or w/e.  
HERE GOES! 

**:DiiSCLAiiM3r: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist© or the song No es Amor (obsession)**

(FLASHBACK) Edward found Al waiting ouside of the door and quickly grabbed Al and dragged him with him as he was running. They only had 3 minutes to get to the office, which was 5 blocks away. Edward dragged Al through the crowd and dodged nearly every person he saw. Al yelled "Excuse me" and "Pardon us" to the people who were left, bewildered by the two of them.  
(END-FLASHBACK)

* * *

As soon as they arrived towards the tall doors of the Central Office for the Military, they burst in, Edward coming first and Al dragging by Edward's grip. Once they had stopped, Edward let his hands fall to his knees to rest for a moment before he reported to Mustang.

"Ahh..nice cool office..." Edward said barely out of breath.  
"FULLMETAL!" yelled an all too familiar voice.  
"Oh no.." muttered Al.  
"Damn it Mustang!" Edward yelled in pure frustration. His eyebrows narrowed to show his anger.

The Flame Alchemist, Lt. Col. Roy Mustang (at least i think thats his position..O.o?) had appeared directly behind Edward with a sly grin on his face.

"Fullmetal..you are 1 minute late..AGAIN." Mustang said, mentally piercing Edward with it.  
"Wouldn't ya think KNOW THAT lieutenant?" Edward said, now standing at his full height looking up at Mustang.

"Well if you were on time, you wouldn't have to go through this and I wouldn't have to waste my time on you now would I?" Mustang said. "Go find someone else to pick on Mustang, not today." Edward muttered. Edward brushed off his shirt and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Fullmetal I have an assignment for you, so I have to pick on you first." Mustang said in reply.  
"Fine Mustang…What is it?" Edward answered, highly irritated.  
"I need you to go to Sherrin." Mustang started out.  
Al looked at Edward. "Brother….Sherrin.."

"Sherrin…sounds familiar to me…Why? What's there Mustang?" Edward suddenly questioned. This had suddenly appealed his interest. "Well I need you to go interrogate someone there. We think that he might know something about the attacks on Hughes. His name is Kimura Missogati." Mustang said handing Edward the file. Edward quickly flipped through it. "He was close to being Fuhrer…but he got stripped of his ranking because..?" Edward asked. He flipped through the file again and found the right page. "…he got found out of doing a human transmutation?"

Edward looked back from the file to Mustang, horrified. He wiped the look from his face and made his way for the door. "Al, take this, you might wanna look over it before we leave." Edward mumbled.

"Sure thing." All started reading the file. Once he finished, he put the file under his arm to carry.  
"Edward, don't you want your tickets?" Mustang said.

"Send them to the Ticketing office at the train station as quickly as possible. I'll get them from there. I need to make a stop before I go directly there." Edward said.

"Well don't you sound like a higher up yourself? You'd make for a good person to work under me. What do you say to that Fullmetal?" Mustang asked. It was true, and everyone could sense that Edward had that leadership quality in him. Somewhere, but not directly there…at least, not yet.

"I say thanks…but no thanks. I've got something to fulfill before I work under you. A promise. After, I'll be happy to take up your offer." Edward replied, looking down. He turned to face Mustang and saluted. Then, him and Al walked out of the grand oak doors.

When they had left central, it was pretty close to 8 o clock. On their way to the train station, the stop that had seemed "urgent" in Mustang and Edwards conversation earlier was, what else, but a food stop.

"So ithis/i was your stop?" Al asked with an invisible sweat drop forming.  
"Food is important! I was hungry. I need something to fill me up for a train ride that's gonna be this long." Edward replied, his mouth full of pancakes.  
"But brother, you do know that they'll have food on the train right?" Al asked.  
"Yeah but that stuff never fills me up…plus they serve it all with...ugh...imilk/i" Edward shivered at the word.  
"Ed"  
"WHAT"  
"N-...Never mind brother. Hurry up so we can get on the train. The sooner we get on the train, the sooner we get there." Al said.  
"What are you in such a rush for?" Ed asked.  
"No reason. But if you miss that train just imagine what Mustang will do to you." Al replied.

Edward could envision the whole scene. Mustang would yell. And then...he'd take out...his gloves…he could hear the crack of the snap that would ring through the air. He could hear himself screaming. He could see himself running from the fierce and fiery flames that would chase after him and burn him to bits. Edward shook off the situation and looked at Al.

"Let's Go." Edward said. He paid the bill and left the tip. Then him and Al hurried off to the train station, one eagerly awaiting the trip, and one wanting it to be over already.

Once they arrived at the train station , they hurried to the ticket booth to pick up their tickets. Their tickets were handed to them and they looked to see what time their train left. Luckily, their train would leave at 8:30. It was 8:27 so they had just made it. The two sat down on one of the many benches that was located near to where their train should stop at.

"Brother….don't you remember what happened in Sherrin?" Al asked.  
"Barely...why do you?" Edward replied.  
"Well back when we were talking to Mustang you acted like it was just a town you've heard of is all." Al said.  
"Well I don't wanna dwell on the past forever Al. Ya gotta move on." Ed replied, bluntly.

The train had finally arrived once that conversation ended. Ed got up first and grabbed the file from Al. Al handed the ticket taker the tickets, and the two brothers got on. They walked down the aisle of the train and chose a quiet seat near the back of the car to draw less attention to themselves. Ed felt the train lurch forward once they began to move onward to their destination.

"Well Al, this is gonna be a long train ride so we might as well get some rest." Ed said. And with that, Edward laid his head on the window and soon fell fast asleep.

**DREAM SEQUENCE  
**_(Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling (what am I doing wrong)  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?)_

All he saw was her face. The one that haunted him that very day. The day he felt so many emotions at once. Edward was 13, in Sherrin, on the day that it happened. It was the first few of his assignments soon after he had became a certified State Alchemist, or as people would call it, "A dog of the Military". His mission was to inspect all of the coal mines that were located in that city, which took him 2 weeks. It was at the end of his first week there, and all he could see was her face.

"Edward….why are you looking at me like that?" Tessaryn said.  
"Uh….I gotta tell you something…..but I'm scared of how you'll react." Ed started.

_(Now I know you're not my lady but I'm just tryin to make this right I dont know what to do I'm going out of my mind)_

"Well what is it Edward?" Tessaryn asked. Her hazel eyes were gleaming with wonder. She wore a white tank top, and some denim shorts on that day. She had a slender body, but still very attractive. Her hair was loosely flying in the braid she used to have it in. It was considered to be long hair, it fell on her lower back. Ed couldn't help but notice how good she looked. He also loved her personality. He had met her when he was inspecting one of the mines. They had gotten to know each other considerably well. Talking almost every night down by the lake and staying out as late as possible. But on that night, Edward let something else inside of him take control. Something that he felt was right….or was it?


End file.
